The Trek Factor: Powerful Life Lessons from Star Trek
|pages = 106 |year = |ISBN = }} The Trek Factor: Powerful Life Lessons from Star Trek Summary ;Blurb :Learn from heroic archetypes in ''Star Trek how to bring forward the hero within yourself. Spock, Kirk, Captain Picard, Worf, and the other Star Trek characters from Star Trek Classic, The Next Generation, Deep Space Nine, and Voyager provide sterling role models to help us deal with life challenges.'' :The Star Trek Factor offers something different from most other self-help books – an immediate, practical, and concrete approach to life that actually can help you finally achieve those things that you’ve been dreaming about. This book will also help you get through hard times, starting today, while becoming a better person in the process. ;:Inspiration from the Starship Enterprise :The crew of the Starship ''Enterprise triumphs over challenges that range from managing every day emotions to reacting to terrorism. In every case, the characters act like heroes. The Star Trek Factor helps you to look at how these heroes in Star Trek handle the same sorts of issues you deal with every day, so that you can take inspiration and instruction from their example.'' ;:Live Links to ''Star Trek Episodes'' :You'll find live links embedded throughout the book that take you directly to ''Star Trek episodes and clips that will help you deal with particular challenges. If you want to learn how to handle someone who treats you with hostility, for instance, you'll find a step-by-step exercise that begins with watching the TNG episode, . In that episode, Guinan overcomes Ensign Ro's resistance to becoming friends. You'll analyze the episode and learn from it.'' ;:Star Trek Movies And All the Series :The Star Trek Factor draws on ''Star Trek movies as well as on all the Star Trek series. If you were a fan of TNG, DS9, Star Trek Voyager, or the Star Trek original series, you'll find references to your favorite episodes and characters within.'' ;:Star Trek Heroes in Four Varieties :In ''Star Trek, there are four distinctly different types of heroes, and it takes all four types to keep the Starship Enterprise on course. Kirk and Jean-Luc Picard provide inspirational leadership. Spock is the exemplary analyst, maintaining objectivity and controlling his impulses at all times. Worf is always the fearless warrior, acting with relentless honor and dignity. Deanna Troi sees beneath the surface and never lets her compassion waver, no matter what gets thrown at her.'' :These four character types – Leaders, Analysts, Warriors, and Communicators – together steer the ''Enterprise through one crisis after another, always pulling through because of seamless teamwork.'' ;:Why Use Fictional Heroes? :From whom else can we learn how to be strong, brave, compassionate, wise, logical, and fair all at the same time? These are the days of debunking, when our political, cultural and religious leaders too often are caught with pants down – but still, we crave role models to learn from. :The irony is that the fictional heroes in ''Star Trek show us how to negotiate life and become strong in a way that few real life heroes can. Though the Star Trek characters are fictional, they represent heroic qualities that resonate in a profound way. They are heroes in a full, non-blemished sense, embodying heroic qualities with such purity that we can finally learn what those qualities are, and by example, how to embody them.'' ;:The Star Trek Factor Mission :The Star Trek Factor will help you change from an occasional, closet hero to a full-fledged Starfleet-ready champion. All you need to do is take some lessons from the Starfleet crews, and then put into practice what you learn. You'll definitely succeed, not only because you'll have learned from the best teachers in the universe, but also because you already have all the ingredients of heroism within you. Trek Factor: Powerful Life Lessons from Star Trek, The